Ensemble à Paris
by Lilisu
Summary: Ils s'étaient juré de se retrouver, mais tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu... mais au bout du tunnel...une lueur d'espoir demeure. UA, yaoi, OS.


_Bonjour à tous! _

_Oui, je sais que j'ai un crossover en cours, mais…j'avais trop envie d'écrire ce One-Shot, na! Et ce ne sera pas aussi joyeux et insouciant que mes Tribulations, vous voilà prévenus! Le titre est inspiré du dessin animé Anastasia. (Si vous ne l'avez pas vu, c'est un tort!)_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Ensemble à Paris**

_-__On se reverra?_

_-Oui, je te le promets. Disons… Là où on s'est embrassés pour la première fois, le soir de Noël?_

_-D'accord!_

Ces paroles, datant d'un peu moins d'une semaine, étaient gravées au fer rouge dans sa mémoire.

Ils avaient promis.

Ichigo resserra son manteau autour de son cou. Il faisait de plus en plus froid, on sentait la morsure de l'hiver.

Le froid.

Il n'oublierait jamais son étreinte glaciale.

Jamais.

Il avait senti les doigts gelés de la Mort se refermer autour de lui…et il priait pour que cela ne lui arrive plus jamais.

_Il avait rencontré Grimmjow trois ans plus tôt pendant un voyage d'affaires, à Paris. Ils s'étaient rapprochés après une soirée entre collègues et avaient senti qu'il y avait plus que de l'amitié entre eux… Et ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois devant Notre-Dame de Paris sous les feux d'artifice du soir de Noël. Depuis, la capitale française était devenue le symbole de leur amour, et ils ne pouvaient passer les fêtes de fin d'année sans y penser. _

Les baisers de Grimmjow étaient si chauds, si agréables… et surtout bien loin de ce froid qui le rongeait. Il n'en pouvait plus. Le jeune homme monta dans son avion et attendit patiemment le décollage. Un passager s'arrêta à sa hauteur, le regarda d'un air absent, relut son billet avant de se diriger vers un autre siège. Que croyait-il ? Qu'Ichigo lui avait pris sa place? Il savait très bien lire un numéro de place voyons! D'ailleurs, pour se le prouver, il voulut sortir son ticket de sa poche pour le parcourir des yeux.

_Mais où est-il? Je l'avais pourtant mis là…?_

Oh, et puis tant pis. Il n'en aurait plus besoin maintenant qu'il était prêt à décoller.

Un flot de souvenirs lui fit passer le temps alors que l'appareil décollait.

_Grimmjow en tablier bleu qui lui faisait des cookies. Il y avait de la farine partout… Et puis il l'avait soulevé de terre lors d'une grande occasion, pour montrer sa joie parce qu'Ichigo avait réussi…_

Réussi quoi déjà? Ichigo haussa les épaules. Ça n'était pas important.

_Le visage triste de Grimmjow quand il avait appris la mort de la mère d'Ichigo. La montagne de fleurs qu'il avait commandées pour le mariage de sa petite sœur. Le gâteau qu'ils avaient partagé pour le premier anniversaire de leur relation._

L'avion se posa et Ichigo se rendit compte qu'il avait somnolé pendant tout le trajet. Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire en quittant l'aéroport. Il hésitait entre appeler un taxi ou prendre le train… Bon, va pour le train. Il l'attrapa in extremis, et comme le contrôleur était invisible, il n'eut pas l'occasion de s'acheter un ticket. Mais bon, il n'avait qu'une station à faire pour arriver chez lui.

Et retrouver Grimmjow.

Il lui raconterait ce qui s'était passé pendant cette horrible nuit…

En y repensant, Grimmjow ne l'avait même pas appelé depuis. C'était bizarre.

Mais en même temps, il avait perdu son portable…

Ichigo sortit du train sans se faire bousculer, ce qui tenait du miracle tant le véhicule était bondé.

Il se dirigeait vers leur maison quand la réalité le rattrapa. À cette heure de la journée, son petit ami devait encore être au travail! Et Ichigo n'avait vraiment pas envie d'attendre le prochain train vers la ville! Le rouquin haussa les épaules (encore une fois. Ça allait devenir une habitude!) et décida d'aller saluer sa mère au cimetière.

Chemin faisant, d'autres souvenirs remontèrent à la surface.

-_Hé bien! Qui aurait cru que ton travail si barbant servirait un jour à quelque chose! Avait souri Karin quand Ichigo avait présenté Grimmjow à sa famille._

_Et aussi le jour où ils avaient trouvé un chiot. Il était tellement mignon…Ils l'avaient appelé Fuyu. C'était une femelle. _

Ichigo sourit avec nostalgie. Pauvre Fuyu…Elle avait été fauchée par un motard un bel après-midi d'été. Grimmjow s'en était voulu parce qu'il l'avait mal attachée. Ils avaient pleuré leur petite chienne et avaient renoncé à avoir un animal de compagnie.

Ichigo déposa une fleur des champs cueillie en chemin sur la tombe de sa mère et lui adressa une courte prière. Puis il se promena un peu dans les environs et s'étonna de voir une tombe à peine rebouchée dans la même allée que celle de Masaki. Curieux, il s'approcha pour lire le nom.

Et se figea.

Il sentit tout son sang se glacer dans ses veines et poussa un faible gémissement avant de se laisser tomber au sol.

_Ci-gît Grimmjow Jaggerjack, ami et amant fidèle._

Et sous cette épitaphe se trouvaient d'autres mots.

_"Ensemble à Paris"_

Avant qu'Ichigo ne puisse le retenir, un torrent de larmes déferla sur ses joues et il se recroquevilla un peu plus, hurlant à la mort comme un chien blessé, fouillant la terre de ses doigts comme s'il voulait atteindre le cercueil quelques centimètres plus bas.

Pourquoi? Comment? Que s'était-il donc passé? Où était son Grimmjow? Celui qui était censé l'accueillir avec le sourire? Celui qui l'embrassait toujours derrière l'oreille quand il faisait à manger?

Parti.

Il l'avait quitté.

Et leur promesse alors?

Ichigo sentit un grand vide en lui.

Grimmjow, son Grimmjow adoré avait quitté sa vie à tout jamais, ne laissant derrière lui que cendres, poussière et désolation. Bien sûr, il existait toujours dans le cœur d'Ichigo, mais…

La douleur était horrible.

Par la suite, Ichigo ne put dire combien de temps il était resté là, prostré devant ce carré de terre retournée.

Quand il se leva enfin, le ciel virait déjà à l'orange foncé et le soleil se couchait.

Ichigo se rendit chez eux -non, chez lui- comme un automate et alla se réfugier dans son lit, se roulant en boule comme pour se protéger de la vérité, comme pour se souvenir de la chaleur des doigts de Grimmjow sur sa peau…

Impossible de fermer l'œil, cette nuit-là.

Alors ses souvenirs lui revinrent.

_-Ichi, tu vas me manquer… je t'aime tellement!_

_-Ne t'inquiète pas, le temps va passer à toute vitesse, tu verras!_

_-On se reverra?_

_-Oui, je te le promets. Disons… Là où on s'est embrassés pour la première fois, le soir de Noël?_

_-D'accord!_

_Les deux amants avaient échangé un long baiser et Ichigo avait pris l'avion pour un voyage d'affaires qui ne devait durer que quelques jours. Seulement, à peine arrivé en Europe, on lui avait appris qu'à cause d'un imprévu, …_

Quoi? Quoi, à cause d'un imprévu?

Les faits étaient là! Il avait quitté Grimmjow et ce dernier était mort pendant son absence!

Il n'y avait rien de plus à savoir!

.

.

Tiens, le soleil était déjà levé.

Sans même prendre la peine de manger quelque chose, Ichigo reprit le train pour se rendre à l'aéroport. Le trajet fut ennuyeux au possible. Les innombrables passagers ne le touchaient même pas, ce qui n'était pas plus mal. Il se sentait d'humeur à arracher les yeux de la première personne qui l'accosterait.

Trouver un vol pour l'Europe ne fut pas compliqué. Il montra son badge professionnel à tous les niveaux de sécurité et les gardiens le laissèrent passer sans dire un mot. Encore une éternité à patienter avant d'arriver là où il voulait se rendre.

Paris.

C'est là que tout avait commencé.

Ils s'étaient promis de s'y retrouver, avant qu'Ichigo ne monte dans ce fichu bateau (à moins que ce ne soit un avion? À vrai dire il s'en fichait pas mal).

Et même si Grimmjow n'était plus là, Ichigo tiendrait leur promesse et se rendrait à Paris pour Noël.

Nouvelle vague de souvenirs.

Quand allaient-ils le laisser en paix?!

Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était oublier. Tout oublier.

Enfin, à part le visage de Grimmjow, bien sûr.

Le vol touchait déjà à sa fin.

Depuis quand était-ce aussi court? Le choc était-il responsable de cette impression?

Enfin.

Il avait autre chose à faire.

Il descendit de l'avion et partit se perdre dans les rues de Paris. Autour de lui les gens se pressaient, mais Ichigo avait l'impression qu'ils étaient à des kilomètres de lui. En voyant des jeunes manger des hamburgers, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis deux jours.

Mais il n'avait pas faim. Comment pourrait-il manger alors que Grimmjow…?

C'était la veille de Noël. Les enfants surexcités couraient sous la neige (depuis quand tombait-elle?) en traînant leurs parents vers des magasins de jouets, des Pères Noël se faisaient prendre en photo avec eux, tout était là pour rappeler que le monde était en fête aujourd'hui et demain.

Ichigo alla se poser sur un banc et ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, le matin était là.

Peu lui importait de mourir de froid.

Enfin…si. Il devait tenir bon jusqu'au soir.

Après il pourrait lâcher prise.

_Juste quelques heures Ichigo…_

Les derniers souvenirs le heurtèrent comme un coup de poing.

_L'imprévu. Celui qui avait fait qu'au lieu de rencontrer son client en Europe, Ichigo avait dû le suivre sur un bateau en direction des USA. Ça l'embêtait, mais ça avançait l'heure de son rendez-vous et donc de ses retrouvailles avec Grimmjow. Il avait donc embarqué le cœur léger après avoir téléphoné à son amant pour lui raconter les dernières nouvelles._

_Bien sûr, personne n'aurait pu prévoir qu'une tempête allait se lever cette nuit-là. _

_Personne ne l'avait vue venir. Et dans la panique générale, Ichigo était tombé par-dessus la rambarde et avait atterri dans l'eau gelée de l'océan. Le bateau avait coulé, et de nombreuses personnes étaient mortes. Ichigo, perdu, glacé sous des mètres d'eau étouffante, s'était cru mort. _

_Puis un genre de bourrasque, une brusque poussée l'avait ramené à la surface et il avait embarqué sur un canot de sauvetage. Tout le monde grelottait comme lui et avait mieux à faire que de s'occuper de lui. Après tout, il allait bien et le bateau sombrait juste sous leurs yeux._

_Les secours étaient arrivés et Ichigo avait pu toucher le sol américain quelques heures plus tard. Et il avait pris l'avion au plus vite pour retrouver Grimmjow._

Et voilà où il en était.

Le soir était tombé. Le temps allait-il continuer à s'écouler aussi rapidement?

Il avait froid.

Ichigo poussa un gémissement de douleur et se leva de son siège pour se rendre devant Notre-Dame. Là, une foule s'était rassemblée pour fêter Noël tous ensemble, et on avait même allumé des flambeaux un peu partout pour que les gens n'aient pas trop froid. Ichigo flâna sur les pavés sans vraiment regarder où il allait.

C'est alors qu'il la vit.

Cette touffe bleu vif qui avait fait son quotidien pendant trois ans. Sans réfléchir, Ichigo courut dans sa direction et faillit heurter le propriétaire de la chevelure atypique. C'était un jeune homme plus grand que lui, aux yeux aussi bleus que ses cheveux et portant dans ses bras un petit chien…

_Fuyu._

_Et…_

_Grimmjow._

Son amant le fixa, surpris. Puis un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et s'élargit de plus en plus en plus. C'était un sourire magnifique, le plus beau qu'Ichigo ait jamais vu. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il se jeta dans les bras du bleuté sans même jeter un regard à ses poignets lacérés et aux blessures de Fuyu. Il l'étreignit avec tant de force et de désespoir que le monde disparut autour de lui. Il n'existait plus pour Ichigo que les bras de Grimmjow, la chaleur de Grimmjow, la seule qui soit capable de faire fondre la glace qui couvrait son corps et rendait ses cheveux cassants depuis maintenant trois jours.

Il ne sentit même pas que ses pieds décollaient du sol et perdaient de leur substance, et que Grimmjow semblait subir le même phénomène. Il s'en fichait.

Il avait retrouvé Grimmjow.

* * *

Une petite fille qui s'était éloignée de ses parents se retourna. Il lui semblait avoir senti quelque chose, comme une vague de chaleur bienfaisante, quelque chose de magique. Mais il n'y avait rien, si ce n'est que les flambeaux brûlaient avec une énergie redoublée et qu'une lueur qui n'avait rien à voir avec un feu d'artifice décollait lentement du sol pour aller se perdre dans les nuages de minuit.

**_FIN_**

* * *

_Un petit review? (siouplait?)_


End file.
